


Театр демонов

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: О той тьме, что затягивает и порабощает.





	Театр демонов

Сколько дней еще? Сколько мне ждать ответа? Ты ведь не бросишь меня никогда? Явись, забери мою боль. Я вижу багряные всполохи в небе, полном звезд. Это — мои мечты, до которых мне теперь — как до Солнца. Чистая тьма в мягких перчатках зовет меня за собой в самые дебри Ада… сердце тянется к ней одной. Нет, блаженство от тысячи ран — лишь иллюзия. Я теряю саму себя, и слезы, как иглы, разрывают меня изнутри. Не спасают защитные символы. Я в плену своих желаний.

И рядом столько демонов, желающих лишь одного — смерти моей… хлеба и зрелищ! Я — актер, гладиатор на этой арене. Я исполнитель новой песни, еще одна игрушка для них. Порождения тьмы, искаженные, страшные, смеются надо мною одной. Наблюдают, как я погибаю в объятиях собственных сил. Им не жаль никого, кроме себя самих. Дьявольский оркестр снова играет марш. И я должна подчиниться, но нет. Пока другие поют, я буду стоять в стороне, строя планы сопротивления.

Но есть то, чему нельзя воспротивиться. Я жду во мраке своей гримерки, жду когда пройдет последний фанат. Бессилие обволакивает, воздух похож на дым, на самую черную нефть, чистую тьму. Так приятно положить голову на плечо слуги, что на самом деле начальник… нет! Это все просто игра, еще один кошмарный сон с масками и шелковыми платьями…

Забери!  
Меня!  
Отсюда!


End file.
